The Raccoon City Disaster
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Set In Raccoon City on the day it is decimated. CassieXSean totally made up Characters!


The Raccoon City Disaster

The trees stood tall and broad on this blustery evening of September 26th 2008. The moon was bare and cast a shining ray of light on the four remaining people in Raccoon City: Randy, Cassie, Sean, and David all walked along the pathway of the abandoned city park. The leaves gathered at their feet as they stood in disbelief, "How did this happen?" asked a very confused Cassie "We need to keep moving, Cass, otherwise they'll catch up to us." Randy told her. Randy looked over at David ans Sean. David nodded his head, but only once. Sean looked tired and as though he couldn't go on. "Come on." Randy instructed. The group, very reluctantly, trudged on until they came across an abandoned warehouse. In the distance a guttural roar was heard. The group broke into the abandoned warehouse to find a man, standing in the middle of the floor. His clothing was ripped and he looked very frightened. "GET OUT!" He yelled at them "Do you know what will happen if they find us!? They will kill you! Just like they killed my daughter…" Cassie stepped forwards. "Look, were sorry about your daughter but just let us stay here for a little while. Please. You know what those things can do to you." The man paused: "NO! Just go away and LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He yelled and ran around to a cargo van's boot and locked himself in from the inside. The three guys walked around the corner and suddenly the lights went out…

September 28th – Daylight. The monsters had overtaken the city. Somehow… We had managed to stay alive…

A bright ray of sunshine burst across the warehouse floor. David had kept patrol that night, taking it in turns with Randy. The deceased lay close. The group had no weaponry of any kind. The man in the cargo van lay dead… Those monsters had killed him…

The group had decided to get moving as the monsters would have smelt the dead and found them. The group did a search to see if they could find any useful weaponry of any kind. They only found ammunition, a magnum, and a colt. 45. Sean took one gun whilst Randy took the other. As they left the warehouse, a scream was heard nearby. Upon investigation, they found that the zombies had killed a young girl. The horror was only just beginning. They kept walking until a nearby train station was found – completely abandoned of course. What kind of people would set out to destroy a city they helped build? There is only one answer to that question – Umbrella Corporation. They were set out to eliminate all S.T.A.R.S. members (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) just out of pure jealousy and spite. They were the root cause of the disaster at Colorado…

A few hours before, the group came across a gas station. They approached the door, which to their dismay, it was locked. "Damn…" Randy cursed under his breath. Sean went around the corner and found a back door which was open. They went inside all except David who stood guard outside. Once the other three members of the group were safely inside the gas station they looked around for spare ammunition and other things of importance. That was when Sean noticed the oil leaking out of a can on the side. It was going all over the floor. "There's hardly and light in here, Randy. Turn some lights on" Cassie said "The powers offline, Cass" "Erm… Rand…?" "Not now Sean" Randy lit a match, casting an orangey glow on the room. "Randy NO!!" Sean shouted and pushed Randy and the entire group out if the room, forcing Randy to drop the match and all of them piled out of the Gas station. As they were half way across the car park, there was a massive explosion. It was kind of like a _ka-WHAM!_ The impact forced Cassie and Sean to the floor. The explosion echoed all around the city. The group was showered with shards of the gas station and bits of glass but only splinters. "Come on, Cass… you okay Sean?" "Yeah" They both chorused at the same time and they continued deeper into the dead city.

As the group boarded the train, a zombie that they didn't spot launched an attack! Sean quickly shot at it. The monster slumped to the floor with a sickening thump. "Good shot, Sean!" David applauded him. "Well… you know always look out for each other if you want to stay alive in situations like these." "Yeah…" On board the train, Randy went to the driver's part of the train. The engine worked but the handbrake was broken so they searched for an emergency one. Randy eventually found one "Right! Everybody hold on to something!" Randy shouted. The other three members of the group braced themselves for impact as Randy pulled on the handbrake. The train lurched forwards then began to go at a fast pace. "Where exactly are we going, Randy?" Cassie asked. But then disaster struck. Up ahead was a brick wall and the train had run off its tracks and as headed straight for it. Sean lunged for the door and prized it open. "Were going to have to jump!" "No way! I'd rather hit the wall! And that's the truth!" Cassie exclaimed. Without warning, the train grinded to a halt just inches away from the wall. "And Randy Orton saves the day once again!" Randy joked. "Come on let's get off this thing"

City Hall – That same day.

The train had stopped outside the Raccoon City Hall. It was what that was inside that scared the group. The S.T.A.R.S. members approached the door of City Hall and grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open… to be greeted by four to five zombies. "Whoa! Zombie central! Can't be good!" Cassie shouted. Gunshots were fired "I'm out!" Sean yelled "I'm not!" Randy said, and continued firing at the heads of the monsters that stood before the group. Once all of the zombies were down, they continued inside.

Hours later a helicopter flew over head beaming its strong spotlight on to them. It was as bright as the sun, as white as paper and the last remaining S.T.A.R.S. members jumped and threw their arms and the helicopter picked them up. They had survived – Again!


End file.
